Pottery
by Izaranna
Summary: Hand-in-hand, in life and in death, till death do us part; the strings of fate hold steadfast. Facing life's trials and tumbling down; the name Potter was lost, and the name Potter was found. Stream-of-thoughts drabbles from all the Potter's perspectives, Sirius and Teddy included.
1. Out of Clutter

**_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._**

 ** _'Till the very end.'_**

 **James Potter** **  
** **Lord Prongs**

* * *

The rain bedrenched cobblestones gleamed

under his feet, the water soaking his socks

and making his toes curl.

Hair fell into hazel eyes glassy with steamed

frames, hiding the wide-eyed first-kiss shock

pumping his rabbiting heart.

It was fourth year, and he was in love.

It was fourth year, and she was a dove.

* * *

You're sure James? he'd asked that night in the quiet, and James couldn't say a word. Fifth year was meant to be hard, whispered James, quiet as a mouse. Sirius shuffled in the silence, the rustle of sheets roaring in his ears. OWL's and first kisses, snorted Sirius. Child's play. Not like the real world. James wanted to tell him, tell him right then that it wasn't that easy, that this was _hard_ , but Sirius had bigger problems and deeper pains than just unrequited love and Quidditch losses ( _his first ever Quidditch loss as Captain and it was slowly crushing him)_ so James kept silent. Talk to me James. About what Padfoot? There's nothing to say.

* * *

Dance with me come sundown,

Hold me in the rain;

Sing with me into the silence,

Let me share your pain.

We're sixteen and young,

We're sixteen and old;

I've asked a million times for you,

You've said no tenfold.

Let me love you Lily Evans,

If not then hate will do;

It's hard to not adore you,

When your heart is broken too.

* * *

 _James sighed and stared at her from across the room. She was writing an essay, biting her lips and muttering to herself. Twelve times this week, and he wasn't a quitter, but being rejected_ hurt _._

The sun is shining Evans,

And I've given up on you.

* * *

 **James wasn't like other boys; he was confident for one.**

 **James picked on other boys; he always liked having fun.**

 **But Lily didn't like this, and to please his mistress best,**

 **James stopped hexing firsties and dressed to impress.**

 **Sirius sighed in the corner, wishing for his best mate,**

 **Remus shrugged his shoulders and told him to wait.**

 **Peter watched with wary eyes as Sixth year passed by.**

 **But James, once as confident as the sun, closed the year with a cry.**

* * *

I know she didn't love me you know, said James to his friends as the train trundled to King's Cross Station. Sirius and Remus exchanged knowing looks and shrugged at him. I didn't, he insisted. Peter stood up for him. You knew you had to try though, or the what-if would haunt you. Sirius snorted derisively. Bloody hell Peter, you sound like a faggot. Remus gently chided him, but James didn't care. I mean, she never even _pretended_ to like me you know? Peter patted him consolingly and James pretended he wasn't going to cry.

* * *

 _It was the dead of night and James watched the shadows chase each other on his ceiling. Was he not good enough?_

* * *

Seventh year, Seventh year, the beginning of the end.

Head Boy and Head Girl, let the trumpets play.

She hid behind her red veil and he shone in the sun.

The broken year had passed; the new year had begun.

* * *

 **And if I fade away, will you remember me Evans?**

 **I don't remember what it's like not to be in pain around you anymore.**


	2. Find Simplicity

_**The ones that love us never really leave us.**_

' _ **We are part of you, invisible to anyone else.'**_

 **Sirius Black**

 **Master Padfoot**

* * *

The cries of the damned pierced the ceiling,

And Azkaban's walls trembled with groans.

The wails of the winds howled through the rags

he wore, tearing agonised moans

from his chapped lips.

Images of laughter faded from his mind

Leaving jagged, jaded pieces behind.

 _Come,_ they whispered. _Your mind will be mine._

* * *

Months? Years?

No clock ticked, no time passed. What am I doing here? he thought, cold rattling his bones. Faint wisps of anger and longing had been stolen from his only moments ago. Back to happier times, spoke his mind, and who was he to refuse?

* * *

 _Do you remember as we sat, gazing into the lake and you threw breadcrumbs at the Giant Squid, thinking yourself so clever? Or was it me that did that? Your eyes were alive James, and I remember mine being too. Or was that just wishful thinking?_

* * *

 **We would rule the four corners of the universe.**

 **We yearn for the future.**

 **We live in the past.**

 **But I won't forget our yesterday.**

 **(** _ **please, don't make me forget—)**_

* * *

Days? Weeks?

He slept through the silence, but the ghosts were still talking. Have you fed Harry yet Padfoot? No James. Are you going to get around to doing it? No James. His nappy needs changing, d'you reckon? I don't know James. Aren't you with him Sirius? No James.

 _I trusted you with him. Why are you breaking me Sirius?_

* * *

Bellatrix screamed,

Rudolphus howled.

The moon doth shine

And create a crown.

Misery loves company,

That is true,

But madness is the enemy

Just like you.

* * *

 _Remus skipped stones in the pits of his mind, where sunlight sparkled on blue glittering streams. He turned to look at him with that soft smile, gentle eyes probing his wasted form. Are you coming home now Sirius? I can't Moony._

 _Another full moon is gone Padfoot. Where were you?_

* * *

 **The wasps buzzed in his ear**

 **It was all becoming clear**

 **The end was nigh**

 **He died with a sigh**

 **Or was that a dream?**

 **Is that his cousin's scream?**

 **No, it's some other life**

 **Snuffing out.**

* * *

You learn a lot when you drown in thoughts, about yourself and who you are.

Pity it didn't matter of course.

Introspection never did anyone any good. Especially not the damned.

* * *

 _He was a dog, but a man. But if he was a man, did that mean he wasn't a dog? No, he was a dog, but a man too. If one was the other, and the other was the one, did that mean he was both, or did that mean he was none? If the dog spoke and the man barked, was it the same as if the man cried and the dog howled?_

* * *

Azkaban was never a place for sane men.

Azkaban was home for the mad.

But what about the in-between people?

The people who'd been given a home with the sane and had eschewed the mad?

Those that had had a choice?

Where did Sirius belong?

* * *

 _Sirius is a star in the sky,_

 _Sirius is a man in jail._

 _Sirius is a man made of skin and bones,_

 _Sirius is a child who failed._

* * *

Can you ever forgive me James? You made me yours, and I couldn't protect yours.

No, I suppose Harry's _ours_ , isn't he?

* * *

 _And when darkness fell in Grimmauld Place, Sirius fled._

 _And when darkness fell in Azkaban, Sirius fled once more._

 _And when darkness fell in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius fled for the last time._

(Don't cry Harry. I'm going home.)


	3. From Discord

_**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**_

' _ **You've been so brave.'**_

 **Lily Evans**

 **Lady Bambi**

* * *

And magic isn't real Lily,

Haven't you heard?

The freak down the street

Will only get you hurt.

Listen to your sister

She knows best.

That's magic that you're doing,

Lily, you're blessed.

* * *

 _The leaves were dying and it was winter, and Severus was watching me warily. It was then that I realised I was the only friend he'd ever had. And I couldn't leave him, not really._

 _Because cruelty doesn't come naturally to me, not like it does to him._

* * *

So you're Lily then, Slughorn asked, sizing her up and down. Lily showed no weakness except the trembling of her hands hidden in the folds of her cloak. Lily Prewett? he asked. No, Lily Evans. He hummed but was clearly disinterested. Lily wasn't happy with this man, but she would let him judge her.

For now.

* * *

Hold the world aloft with your own strength,

Because no one else seems to think they can.

Dream bigger than your ego, pet;

You'll succeed where the better warriors ran.

* * *

 _James Potter looked at her across the hallway, and suddenly, inexplicably, she wanted to know what it would be like to take his glasses off. Not for anything sexual, but just to see his eyes for who he really was. It would take her years, but she'd eventually figure out that she didn't need to. The idiot was an open book, and that was the best part about him._

* * *

 **Twinkle twinkle little star,**

 **Bash James' head with a mallet.**

* * *

He wasn't meant to be her enemy, but Severus had chosen to choose to hurt, and if our choices made _us_ , then Lily couldn't really blame his bitter childhood anymore, could she? But she did anyway, because she was fourteen and perfect, and he was fourteen and still so alone.

And Lily was kind, in a way no one ever could be.

* * *

So you're the Lily everyone's been praising, Slughorn said, chortling. I saw it from the moment I met you, do you remember? Back in your first year, I knew you'd be something special. I have an eye for these things. Lily let the man believe in his delusions. It was, as the saying went, no skin off her back. But she was bright and good and awe-inspiring and intelligent for _herself_. And she would never let him forget it. Yes sir. I remember _quite_ well what you thought of me. I'm good at reading disappointment.

Silence befell the classroom, and infuriating James Potter started the round of raucous applause that got him yet another detention.

* * *

 _Why do you hurt me like this Evans? he'd asked her once. She'd scoffed at him, just like the other times he was being melodramatic. But when he sighed and said, I give up then. I'm sorry for whatever it is that I do that makes me not good enough._

 _And Lily figured she'd hurt him this time, had been hurting him all this time._

 _And Lily was cruel, in a way no one ever wanted to be._

* * *

 **She was Head Girl, she was strong and brave and** _ **proud**_ **to be herself.**

 **She needed no one.**

 **But she thought she'd rather like him, if given the chance.**

* * *

Hold me tight and hold me close,

Love me dearly, love me most.

When the stars are blotted from the heavens,

And the full moon shines again,

With every cycle, wax and wane,

But let your love steadfast remain.

And if you break me, so help me god,

I'll rip all your entrails out.

I don't have time for poems and shit,

I'll kill you slowly, Potter, you git.

* * *

 **Stop staring at Gabriella when I'm sitting** _ **right**_ **next to you.** **I don't care if she's getting married and everyone else's doing it. It's your fault I'm this emotional anyway! Who asked you to spread your seeds?**

 **I don't care if it's crass you bloody tosser!**

* * *

Lily loved him, so so much, but something told her she wouldn't, _couldn't_ , love him for long. So she holds him tight at night, and her little Harry giggles, and for a moment, just a tiny moment, Lily was at peace.

* * *

 _She was a little starlight in the sea of bright,_

 _And quickly did she fade._

 _A flash of green, both eyes and wand,_

 _And, slowly, she was unmade._


End file.
